Love or Lust?
by Jaheira1000
Summary: Rei is in love with Kai who is absolutely clueless. What happens when Rei goes into heat and loses control? Problems are sure to follow! Rated for language, lemon yaoi and MPREG! Pairing: ReiKai. Warning: Characters may seem OOC! Ch5 up now! LEMON!
1. Chapter 1: Problems Begin

Jaheira1000: Another lovely fic for all you ReiKai lovers!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Warnings: Yaoi, lemons, possible torture. (There will also be a scene that some would qualify as rape, but I don't because both enjoyed it:P) and MPREG!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LOVE OR LUST:**

**CHAPTER ONE: Problems Begin**

Rei Kon was having a problem. All neko-jin have a small fault, known as heat. This lasted for three weeks, and caused a slight change in the neko in question. This caused them to try and mate with the person they love or lust after.

His only consolation was the fact that he was in love, and not just lusting after someone. The problem was the fact that he was gay, and he wasn't sure if the object of his affections swings that way. For this reason, he had been unable to do anything about it.

Ever since he started going into heat, he had managed to be in his home village for that season, but this year he couldn't. The reason? They were snowed in, in a hotel in Moscow. The other problem was that he was not only sharing a hotel with his love, but also a hotel room. Life is such a bitch. That's right, you guessed it. Rei was in love with none other than Kai Hiwitari, the cold-hearted, badass leader of the Blade-breakers.

According to weather reports, they would remain snowed in for at least another, you guessed it, three weeks. This meant that, since he would hit heat the next day, he would be spending the entire period in close proximity with the one person he would most avoid during this time. Like I said, life's a bitch.

Currently, he was lying on the bed on his side of the room, watching Kai sleep peacefully. Normally his gaze would be focused on him unwaveringly until sleep claimed him, but tonight Rei couldn't keep his eyes from straying to the clock on his bedside table. As a result, he was nowhere near sleep. He knew that when heat kicked in, he would pass out for a few hours as a result of all the hormones flooding his body.

He was just hoping that he wouldn't jump the younger boy. That's right; Kai was younger than Rei. They were in Moscow, still trying to sort out the mess the abbey was in.

It was three years after BEGA and Ray, Tyson, Kenny and Max were all turning nineteen, while Kai was only turning seventeen. Another ironic thing was the fact that all of them save Kai had grown taller, resulting in him being the shortest member of the team, while Rei was tallest, and Kenny second tallest. The others teased him constantly, but he did his best to ignore them.

In spite of these facts however, Kai was still the leader. He got his own back by taunting them with the fact that they took orders from someone smaller AND younger than them. He also changed his style of clothing, and it had a few small side effects. One of these was the fact that it made him look more vulnerable; it also caused anybody who looked at him to become horny instantly. This included both girls and guys. They practically started drooling when they saw him. The reason? He had taken to wearing mostly form-fitting black leather. I know, drool-worthy. It also made him look fragile because it contrasted sharply with his pale, ivory skin.

Thinking about Kai's change in style made Rei groan. Looking down, he realized he once more had a problem down below. Groaning again, he made his way towards the bathroom. Carefully closing the door behind him, he started taking care of his 'problem'. When he was done, he washed his hands and made his way to the door. Before he reached it, he promptly collapsed...

Kai yawned widely and looked at the clock on his bedside table. 06:05. _Hmm, now that's strange. Normally I'm up before Rei._ He thought, after seeing Rei's empty bed. Stifling another yawn, he made his way to the bathroom. Seeing the door closed, he knocked. He waited a while, before pushing the door open. He got a wonderful view of Rei slumped on the bathroom floor. Dropping the clothes he had brought with him, he rushed over to Rei, kneeling before him. He shook the raven-haired teens shoulder.

"Rei? Rei! Wake up! What are you doing on the floor? Are you ok?" All of this was shot at Rei as he stirred groaning. Looking up with dazed amber eyes, the first thing his lust fogged mind saw was the object of his affections. Struggling to prevent himself from jumping the concerned slate-haired beauty before him, Rei nodded briefly.

"I'm fine. I just slipped a bit. I've...gotta go." With that, he stood up and left the room, leaving a very confused Kai behind, stumbling slightly from resisting his body's urge to ravish the other teen. Making his way along the corridor, he came to a stop outside Tyson and Max's room.

Disposing with formality he crashed through the door, waking Max and stirring Tyson. Slamming the door shut behind him and locking it, he practically collapsed on Tyson. This effectively woke him completely, and both rushed in concern to help their obviously distraught friend.

"Rei dude, what's wrong? Max help me out here man."

"Come on Rei, what's wrong? Tell us." Looking up into Max's concerned blue orbs, he calmed down slightly. Slowly, he started explaining about his problem. He focused his eyes on the ground for the most part of his narration. Looking up he saw their stunned expressions. After all, taking in the news of Rei being gay, being in love with Kai, and going into heat was quite a lot to take in at once. Finally, after much thought, Tyson asked.

"Is there any way of getting rid of heat? I'm sure you don't go through it for the rest of your life!" Looking up sadly, Rei shook his head. "The only way to get rid of it is to mate with the person I'm in love with. Once a neko-jin is mated with someone, they are bound together permanently. I couldn't do that to Kai, because he would be bound to me too. It doesn't matter whether the two involved are both willing, as long as we have sex, we will be mated. That's why I don't wanna be around him, but I also don't wanna tell him how I feel, because I don't even know if he's gay or not." The others had slight looks of shock on their faces at this piece of information.

"Any possibility that what you feel for Kai is only a crush?" Max asked cautiously. Rei shook his head sadly.

"Neko-jin only fall in love once in their entire lives, which also means that I can't ever get over Kai if he rejects me. That's why I don't wanna tell him." They all nervously whipped their heads around at a soft knock on the door. Cautiously opening the door, they met the face of Kenny. He smiled seeing their concerned looks.

"I may have heard everything, but Kai left a while ago. He didn't hear anything." They all sighed in relief. Looking at Rei the Chief said.

"Don't worry Rei. I'm sure we can help prevent you from...uh..."  
"Jumping Kai?" Tyson supplied.

"Yes! Thank you Tyson. Don't look so down Rei. Have you ever thought of trying to make Kai fall in love with you too?" Whipping his head up, Rei shook his head thoughtfully.

"No, I've never thought I had a chance. Besides, he deserves better than me, but I guess I'm selfish because I don't want to let him go." Nodding their heads sympathetically, they started discussing ways and means...

It was now around one in the afternoon, and the others had managed to talk Kai into joining them for a movie. The others had strategically seated themselves in such a way, that Kai had no choice but to join Rei on the love seat.

They had all dragged bedding into the living room, planning on sleeping where they were after the movie. Kai seated himself next to Rei, curling his legs underneath him like a small kitten. Afterwards, Rei would never know what happened in the movie, since he was too aware of Kai next to him.

Every time the small teen moved, he brushed against Rei, who nearly moaned at the contact. The point where Rei nearly burst was were Kai failed to stifle a small and very cute yawn. After the movie, everybody promptly fell asleep. Rei naturally, couldn't since Kai's legs had become somewhat tangled with his. Forcing his eyes shut, Rei eventually fell asleep.

Waking up the next morning, the first thing Rei was aware of was that his blanket was very warm and comfortable, especially with the slow rocking motion it made. Hold on a sec. A blanket moving? Cracking open one eye, he nearly screamed. Sprawled across him, was Kai. His small hand was curled around the blanket on Rei's chest, and his head was tucked into the crook of Rei's neck. Rei looked around to see everybody else waking up.

After a while, everybody but Kai was awake and gaping at them. Rei held up his hands slightly and mouthed 'Not me!'. Looking at him in disbelief, their eyes widened when Kai started stirring. They watched in surprise as he lifted his head looking Rei dead in the eyes. They all gulped, thinking about what flowers they should get for Rei's funeral. Imagine their shock when Kai blushed and apologized to Rei while glaring at the others.

"Sorry Rei. I was cold, and too lazy to go get another blanket." Seeing the shocked looks on the faces of his other teammates he defended himself. "Hey! We sometimes have to share a bed, and some hotels DON'T have enough blankets!" Thus saying, he stretched and they heard a number of clicking noises.

"Much better." He mumbled before striding towards the room he shared with Rei. As he disappeared inside, the others stared open mouthed at Rei who grinned sheepishly.

"It's just too easy to hide the extra sheets, even though it gives the hotels a bad reputation." Gaping at him, they all burst out laughing.

It was now the fifth day of their enforced stay at the hotel, and Rei's...problem...was getting more difficult to handle. Every time he saw Kai, hentai images popped into his head. The others were exploring the hotel, and they would only be back late. Walking into the kitchen, he was surprised to see Kai making hot chocolate. He must have decided to come back early. Watching him move easily around the kitchen was just the last straw for Rei. Striding up behind him silently, he bent low to whisper in Kai's ear.

"What're you making?" Whirling around, Kai nearly dropped his full mug. Seeing Rei, he glared and said.

"Don't do that!" Smirking slightly, Rei stepped forward.

"Do what?" Stepping back unconsciously for every step Rei took forward, Kai answered.

"Don't sneak up on me!" Rei's smirk widened, revealing his fangs.

"But I like sneaking up on you." Seeing Kai's eyes widen slightly, he stepped even closer, backing Kai into the wall. Placing his arms either side of Kai's head, he looked down into the startled face below him.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Kai stuttered slightly. Rei stayed silent, just enjoying his dominance. He lowered his head slightly. Kai pulled back, his head making contact with the cold wall. Rei could see the nervousness and confusion in his eyes. Kai was getting very uncomfortable. What was wrong with Rei? He glanced into Rei's eyes, searching for an answer.

Seeing Kai open his mouth to speak, Rei wasted no more time. His mouth captured Kai's and he felt the younger teen gasp in surprise as he promptly dropped the mug he was holding. Rei, however, ignored the broken cup and took advantage of Kai's open mouth by slipping his tongue inside. Kai felt Rei's tongue explore his mouth, brushing against his own. He was so shocked, he couldn't react. He couldn't even move. Dimly, Rei heard a door slam and he heard Tyson's voice. Breaking off the kiss, he somehow managed to restrain himself, before whirling around and stalking out of the kitchen. Kai watched him leave, still in shock. He couldn't believe what had happened. With his back still against the wall, he felt his legs give way beneath him. Numbly, he felt himself slide onto the floor, his knees level with his shoulders. A few seconds later, the rest of the team entered the room. At first they didn't notice him, until Max looked down and interrupted Tyson.

"Oh my God, Kai! What happened?" Looking down at their young friend, they saw him start trembling. This they found strange, since he was warmly dressed. He didn't move, he didn't even acknowledge their presence. He just kept staring at the floor blankly until Tyson touched his shoulder lightly. Looking up in surprise, they couldn't believe the look of confusion and hurt in his eyes. Kai opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He tried again, and succeeded in choking out a few words.

"Rei...h-he...h-he..." The others gulped down their concern. Kenny stayed with Kai, and tried to calm him down while Tyson and Max went in search of Rei.

Rei POV:

Oh my God, I can't believe I did that to Kai! I suppose I should be glad that the others interrupted me, but I can't help but feel disappointed at the same time. I really tried hard to stay away from him, but the boy is just too gorgeous for words.

The only thing I truly regret is that I forced myself on him. I feel so bad. I keep seeing his shocked face. I keep hearing him asking me what I'm doing. I see Tyson and Max approach me with murderous looks on their faces. Oh man, what now? As they near me, I see Tyson step forward as if to strike me. Fortunately for me, Max stepped up to restrain him.

Normal POV:

Tyson and Max were both fuming, but Max was at least willing to listen to Rei's explanation. The same could not be said of Tyson.

"What did you do to Kai?" The furious blader ground out. Blinking, Rei lowered his head in shame. In a low, barely audible voice, he proceeded to explain what had happened. He also mentioned that seeing Kai so unexpectedly when he had not been expecting him was partly to blame for his loss of control. They listened in stunned silence. They couldn't understand how a simple kiss could be so traumatic for a person unless...

"Guys, I think it's possible that Kai has never been kissed before. That would explain his behavior. It must be pretty bad to have your first kiss forcibly taken away from you." At Max's thoughtful words, Rei felt even worse. How could he do something like this to Kai?

Meanwhile, Kenny was hopelessly trying to get Kai to stand up, but the younger boy was completely ignoring him, still lost in his own little world. He couldn't believe what Rei had done. Why had he done it? Was it to torment him? Had he offended the neko-jin in some way that deserved this terrible punishment? No, Rei wasn't that cruel. He wouldn't do something like this without a good reason…would he? Kai was very confused right about now.

He still couldn't get over the fact that Rei had kissed him. Another thing bothering him was the fact that Rei had pulled away so suddenly. His head was starting to ache, so he just decided to pretend like this had never happened. It sounded good in his head, but he knew it would be very difficult to put it into practice. After all, it's not every day you lose your first kiss to someone of the same gender, especially when you yourself are unsure about your sexual preferences. Oh yeah, definite headache. Standing up on shaky legs, Kai finally tuned into what Kenny was saying. Kenny looked relieved that Kai was actually back in the land of the living again. While listening to Kenny's assurances that Tyson and Max would handle Rei, Kai started walking away from him.

"Hey Kai, where are you going?"

"Out."

"Out where?"  
"I don't know yet, but I need to think." Satisfied that he had given Kenny enough information, Kai left the Breakers hotel suite and made for the training room…

Tyson and Max could see that their newest discovery about Kai had made Rei feel very guilty. They could only imagine how he must be feeling right now. He really cared about Kai, and it's not as if he meant to do that to him. It wasn't his fault that he was a neko-jin who went into heat. Trying to reassure him Tyson made a suggestion.

"Why don't you go to the training room and keep yourself busy there. That way we can give Kai some time to cool off." Nodding slightly, Rei smiled his thanks and made his way outside.

Rei stopped outside the hotels training room, trying to decide what he would do. After deciding on martial arts training, he opened the door and made his way over to the changing rooms. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed someone else who had also decided to do the training, but his mind was too preoccupied to notice. Only after he had gotten changed and made his way over to the martial arts mats did he see whom it was.

Rei mentally kicked Tyson's butt. The other person training was none other than the one person he was most determined to avoid. As he watched Kai mutilate a punching bag, he couldn't stop himself from staring. His posture, frown and strikes all pointed towards enforced concentration. In other words, he was trying to distract himself, and Rei had a pretty good idea what the young teen was trying to forget. This made a little stab in the region in his heart when he realized Kai was trying to forget the fact that Rei had kissed him. As soon as the thought occurred to him, Kai turned around meeting his eyes.

Kai flushed a deep red and averted his gaze. Ignoring his aching heart, Rei strode forward. He stopped a good three feet away, trying not to admire the way Kai's tank top clung wetly to his body. Seeing Rei stop, Kai looked up. Rei tried desperately to apologize, but he knew it would be difficult since he had enjoyed the kiss so much.

"Kai…I…I…"

"It's ok Rei. Let's just forget it ok?" The softly spoken words each drove a spoke through his heart.

"Sure Kai. I just…wanted to apologize." Seeing the ghost of a smile flit across his face, Rei brightened a little.

"Do you wanna spar?" Although the request surprised him a bit, Rei was happy. Kai had forgiven him. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have invited Rei to join him. As they took their positions across from each other, Rei was excited. He hadn't sparred in a long time. As they started fighting, nothing else mattered. The funny thing that neither of them noticed was the fact that they moved perfectly in sync. As the one would punch, the other would block and counter with a kick, which in turn would be blocked once again. After about half an hour of fighting, Rei noticed Kai's attention wandering slightly. Taking advantage of that, he managed to flip Kai over his shoulder and pin him to the mats.

Finding himself in close contact with the floor, Kai blinked in surprise. He knew his attention had been wandering, but he didn't realize how much until he was forced from his thoughts by Rei's maneuver. Even though Rei's face hovered only inches from his, Kai wasn't stressed. Seeing the look in Rei's eyes, he knew what was coming, but for some strange reason he didn't care. Rei looked down at the body trapped beneath his.

Seeing Kai's face looking so peaceful only inches from his was torture. He saw various emotions flicker through those crimson depths before stopping at one. Acceptance. Leaning down slightly, he touched his lips to Kai's, savoring the sweet taste. He was however, very surprised when Kai seemed to lean into the kiss, adding a bit more pressure. Gliding his tongue across Kai's bottom lip, he silently asked for entrance. Kai opened his mouth ever so slightly, but it was enough. The moment his lips parted, Rei's tongue dove deep into his mouth, exploring every inch of his cavern. Hearing the slight moan released from the back of Kai's throat, Rei smirked against the kiss. Eventually, air became an issue and he lifted his head before reaching down again.

Throughout this, Rei's hands were constantly moving, running up and down the sides of the beautiful boy beneath him. Sliding his hands up from Kai's hips, he hooked his thumbs onto the waistband of Kai's pants and tugged at them lightly. This move brought Kai back down to earth with a vengeance. He suddenly realized what he was doing and pulled away from Rei, giving the neko-jin a shove backwards. Since he was caught by surprise, Rei toppled over. Sitting up, he just managed to catch a view of Kai running back to the shower room. What happened?

Kai POV:

What the hell was that? Why did I do that? This is Rei I'm thinking about. How could I just kiss him, especially after what he did this afternoon? I really need some time to think. Why did I kiss him back, I'm not even gay…am I? I still can't believe I did that. One minute I zone out, and the next I'm on my back making out with one of my teammates. I think I'll go hide out in the kitchens. At least I'll have some time alone there to think.

Rei POV:

Ok, let's think about this calmly. OH MY GOD, KAI KISSED ME! If I died now I would most definitely die happy. I can't believe he responded like that, though I do wonder why he suddenly bolted. Maybe he never thought of being gay. Either way, I'm still on cloud nine!

Normal POV:

After taking a quick shower, Kai made his way into the kitchens, which bustled with activity. He was allowed in the kitchens because he owned the hotel they were staying in thanks to his power-hungry grandfather Voltaire. After securing a relatively quiet spot for himself he started going over recent events in his head.

By now it was pretty much an established fact that Rei had a thing for him, but he wasn't sure if it was just a crush, or whether he was actually in love. The second thing that had been established was the fact that he was either bi or gay, since he had enjoyed that second kiss far too much to be completely straight. The only problem now was the fact that he didn't know whether he liked Rei in that way. Either way, until he made his decision, he would have to avoid him; otherwise his decision might be made much more complicated.

Meanwhile, Rei had also taken a shower, and made his way back to the Breaker's hotel room. Upon reaching it, he made his way over to where he heard voices. The rest of the team was sitting in the kitchen discussing their next tournament. As Rei walked in, they all greeted him, and he was so happy with what had happened, he couldn't resist sharing. After all, they were trying to help him win Kai's heart, so they had to know of every detail. After telling them all what had happened, the others congratulated him on his progress. After chatting for a while, the Breaker's decided to go to bed, but Kai remained in the kitchen, falling asleep where he was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaheira1000: I still think uke Kai is soooooo cute! Remember to R&R! Ja ne:P


	2. Chapter 2: More Problems

Jaheira1000: Hello people! Due to popular demand there will be a lemon between Kai and Rei! It will be clearly marked for those who don't wish to read it. Just keep in mind that something did happen if you don't read the lemon!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never has been, never will be!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 2: More Problems

It had now been two weeks since Kai and Rei had made out in the training room. On the one hand, Rei was very glad since his heat would be over by midnight that evening, but as always there is also a bad thing to make up for it. Rei managed to not jump Kai, but only because said blader had been avoiding him. After the night Kai had spent in the kitchens, Rei had been worried sick and had lectured him about it on his return. Kai had used this as an excuse to start avoiding Rei, pretending to be upset about it since he was still trying to figure out what he felt for Rei, but was unfortunately no closer to figuring out his feelings than he had been before.

The anxiety of Kai avoiding him added with his sexual frustration, combined to make Rei one very cranky kitty. The newest weather reports stated that they would still be snowed in for another two weeks since an unexpected snowfall had lessened the chances of them getting out. Rei was very edgy today because the last day of heat was always the worst since all that pent up energy had to leave his body along with the hormones all flowing through his system. As he was contemplating his situation, the bedroom door opened and closed silently, before being quietly locked.

"Rei?" Rei was brought out of his musings by that gentle voice.

"What's wrong Kai?"

"It's just…I wanted to apologize." Rei blinked in surprise. That was unexpected.

"About what?"

"I just wanted to tell you, I'm not angry at you or anything." Rei blinked again.

"But you've been avoiding me for two weeks." Now Kai looked slightly uncomfortable,

"I know. I didn't mean to, it's just…I needed some time to think. The only problem is that I still didn't make any progress with my thoughts. I did however, realize that what I was doing wasn't fair towards you since you didn't do anything wrong." Rei heard what Kai was saying, but he was also having an inner battle with himself. His urges were starting to get the better of him, but he was determined to keep them suppressed. All he had to do was get Kai out of the room before he lost the fight, but before he could do anything, Kai made what Rei would call the biggest mistake of his life. He moved forward and gave Rei a soft hug. The feel of that soft body against his was just too much for Rei. His last coherent thought was, 'I hope Kai can forgive me' before he took a backseat in his own mind. He could feel his body move, but he couldn't control it.

As Kai clasped Rei's waist in a soft hug, he was surprised to feel Rei twitch. Looking up into his face, Kai got the shock of his life. Rei's normally amber eyes had turned bright green, and he was eyeing Kai like his next meal.

_**LEMON BEGINS!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Letting go of Rei, Kai backed away very quickly. Seeing Kai's attempt to leave, Rei leapt up and quickly pinned him to the wall. Seeing him gasp from the impact with the wall, he captured Kai's lips in a bruising kiss, shoving his tongue forcefully into Kai's mouth. Ignoring the whimpers coming from the younger boy, he proceeded to remove his own shirt, followed shortly afterwards by Kai's. Breaking free of Rei, Kai quickly made for the door of the room, pulling the key from his pocket. Just as he made it there, he was pinned to the door from behind.

"Rei let me go." Kai demanded shakily. Ignoring him, Rei pried the key from his fingers and threw it into the closet. Seeing his last chance of escape disappear into the closet, Kai tried pleading with Rei, who was too caught up in his exploration of Kai's body to take notice. After a few more intense kisses, Kai felt Rei undoing his belt. He whimpered and tried to pull away, only to be thrown down roughly onto the bed. Seeing Rei tower over him made Kai very nervous. For the first time since this started, he felt afraid. He also realized for the first time that Rei wasn't going to stop. He would lose his virginity tonight whether he wanted to or not. He didn't understand what was going on with Rei, but there was something else happening here. However, this wasn't the time to be distracted.

He might be forced into this, but he sure as hell wasn't going to lie there quietly until it happened. Rei had finally mastered the complicated buckle of his belt and removed his pants leaving Kai with only his boxers. He saw Rei remove his own pants, taking his boxers with it, and stared down at Kai, who knew what was coming next. His stomach clenched with nerves when Rei removed his boxers, leaving them both naked. He was still struggling against Rei, but to no avail. Being pinned beneath him, Kai was at a disadvantage. To his surprise, Rei started licking down his neck, nipping at the delicate skin. As his mouth moved down along the defined chest of the body below him, Rei enjoyed the sounds being made by Kai. He was moaning softly as different sensations coursed through his body. He was actually starting to enjoy this! Rei's lips moved from his neck, finally reaching its destination. He clamped his mouth over Kai's left nipple, swirling his tongue around the dusky pink nub, coaxing it to become hard before moving onto the other one. Finally, Rei started kissing his way down Kai's stomach, dipping his tongue into Kai's navel a few times.

During all of this, he kept Kai's hands pinned to his sides, and sitting on his legs to prevent him from struggling. Finally, he moved his mouth to Kai's rapidly forming erection. He slid his tongue along the slit, earning a shuddering gasp from Kai, before lowering his mouth over the heated flesh. He moved up and down slowly, sucking hard. This caused continuous moans from his captive. He continued his ministrations, humming on the down stroke, driving Kai wild with desire. His thoughts of escape long forgotten, Kai succumbed to his baser instincts and tried to move his hips to gain more friction.

Feeling Kai's surrender, Rei released his hands to hold down his hips. Feeling Kai near his release, Rei stopped his ministrations. As Kai felt Rei release his member he knew what was coming and his mind snapped back into focus. He weakly attempted to struggle, but his body was betraying him. He tried to back away, but his legs were still pinned by Rei's body. He saw Rei reach over and retrieve a small tube of clear lotion from inside the bedside table, only briefly wondering what it was doing there. Seeing Rei coat his fingers in the clear substance made Kai panic. In the deepest recesses of his mind he was thankful that at least Rei wasn't planning on fucking him dry since that would have hurt much more, after all he had to be able to walk tomorrow. Rei managed to control one or two actions that night, and one of them was the fact that he used lubricant. No matter what, he didn't want to hurt Kai, but he still couldn't gain full control of his actions.

Clenching his teeth, Kai struggled harder, trying to get away from Rei, but all to no avail. He pushed a finger inside Kai's entrance, making the younger boy squirm with discomfort. His swirled his finger around, trying to move any muscles that might get in the way. After thrusting his finger in and out a few times, he inserted another finger, scissoring Kai as he went. Finally he added a third finger, moving them slightly faster. Kai tried to force the intruders out, but only succeeded in pushing them further in. He felt Rei brush against a bundle of nerves, and he cried out in pleasure, giving up with his struggles. Finally letting his impatience get the better of him, Rei hastily coated his erection.

Now Kai really squirmed. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go this far, but he didn't really have a choice in the matter. He gritted his teeth in anticipation of the penetration, but it didn't come. Looking up into Rei's face, he almost dared to hope, but that was quickly squashed as Rei suddenly pulled him closer and rested Kai's legs over his shoulders, bringing his throbbing erection to Kai's entrance. With a single thrust, Rei entered Kai. An added bonus was that Rei had accidentally managed to hit Kai's prostate on his entrance, causing said boy to scream with pleasure, allowing him to ignore the pain that he normally would have felt.

Positioning himself carefully, Rei started moving slowly, letting Kai get used to the feeling. As soon as Kai started bucking his hips into Rei's thrusts, he moved faster until he was thrusting at a manic pace, pounding Kai's prostate with every thrust. Feeling himself near the edge, he shifted to take Kai into his mouth once more. No matter what, Kai had to come first. Feeling Rei's mouth close over his member, Kai realized he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. As the thought entered his mind, he felt his body contract with pleasure, releasing into Rei's mouth. He managed to swallow every drop and thrust deeply into Kai once more, feeling the muscles clamping down hard on his member before letting his own release wash over him. Kai felt Rei's warm seed fill him as he reached his climax.

_**LEMON ENDS HERE!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Kai felt numb. He was so confused. He hadn't really wanted to do this, but had been forced to anyway. The thing that confused him the most was that he had enjoyed the feeling of being dominated by Rei anyway. Tomorrow would bring fresh problems, but right now he was tired. He felt Rei collapse on top of him. He tried to shift away, but Rei spooned him and held him close. Snuggling into the blanket for comfort Kai fell asleep, followed closely by Rei.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaheira1000: There you go people! Remember to R&R! I almost forgot to mention, this fic is dedicated to my best friend Kayla. She doesn't have an account here, but for her b-day she requested this fic and I didn't have the heart to turn her down! Ja ne:P


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations and Revelations

Jaheira1000: OMG I am SOOOO sorry guys. I would have updated faster but I had a back operation cause I was in a car accident. I finally managed to update again though so here it is! Thanx to all who reviewed! Love ya!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

**A/N: As from here I'm going to try and put Kai back into character to some extent, but he will be staying as uke!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER THREE: Explanations and Revelations

The next morning, Rei woke up feeling very content. This puzzled him, because normally the morning after his last day of heat he felt like he had a hangover. He felt a slight movement next to him and realized he wasn't alone in the bed. As that realization hit him, he remembered the events of the previous night. He paled instantly and put a shaking hand to his forehead.

How could this happen? While he was stuck in these depressing thoughts, Kai started waking up. Seeing Kai stir, Rei immediately snapped his attention back and awaited the confrontation. He saw Kai sit up and flinch. A surge of guilt went through him as he realized why Kai had trouble sitting. Seeing the look on Kai's face made Rei feel like a worm. He looked like he was about to burst into tears, which surprisingly he did. Rei watched his shoulders shaking and tried to comfort the obviously distraught boy. As he put his arm around Kai's shoulders, he felt him jerk away.

"What are you doing? Didn't you do enough last night?" The terrified questions were the last straw. Kai grabbed a sheet and jumped out of the bed wrapping it around him tightly. He backed away to the closet and snatched the room key before hastily grabbing some clean clothes and fleeing the room. The only thought running through Rei's head was, 'What have I done?'

After dragging himself from the bed, Rei prepared himself to face the others. He knew he had done the unforgivable. As he exited the room he could hear a commotion in the hall outside the bathroom. As he drew near, he could hear Tyson's voice pleading with whoever was on the other side.

"Come on, please open the door. We just want to help." Walking up to the door, he noticed the rest of his team standing there.

"Hey guys, why are you all standing out here?"

"Kai's locked himself in the bathroom and he refuses to come out." Kenny explained. They were all obviously exasperated. They probably thought he was doing it to irritate them. The others noticed Rei's eyes dimming and brimming with tears. He told them what had happened. All they could do was look at him in horror. They couldn't believe what had happened. They tried to reassure Rei while thinking of a way to get Kai out of the bathroom where he had been sitting and crying ever since he left the room.

After a while, they decided to let Kai know why Rei had acted that way. After some debate, it was decided that Rei should tell him about it himself. He walked up to the door and sat down in front of it. The others left to give them some privacy. Rei took a deep breath and slowly started talking about heat and its effects. He told Kai everything, including his feelings and the fact that they were now mated. Halfway through the narration, the sobs stopped and when he was done silence reigned.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting, the bathroom door slowly opened. What Rei saw next would be imprinted on his memory forever. Kai stood in the doorway wearing a grey t-shirt and slacks, both of which were obviously too big for him. He was sniffling slightly and his naturally crimson eyes were red-rimmed. He looked just like a small child. In a word...innocent. But Rei knew he would never be that ever again. He had stolen that from him.

Rei tentatively reached out his hand. Kai flinched slightly before taking Rei's outstretched hand in his own trembling one. It hurt Rei to see him like this. He was usually so strong. Now he just looked vulnerable. He slowly drew him into a hug. As Kai rested his head on Rei's chest, he burst into tears again. Rei felt like the worst of monsters. Shifting his head slightly, Rei noticed something on Kai's left shoulder. He shifted his head slightly to get a better look. As he finally grasped what he was seeing, he swore violently. Startled, Kai flinched away from him.

"What's wrong Rei?" Rei didn't answer. He simply pulled his shirt away to view his own right shoulder. Feeling slightly faint, he pointed out the marks to Kai. They were each about and inch in diameter, and were in the form of a phoenix and a tiger with their tails intertwined.

"But, what are they?"

"These marks are placed there to show that we are now mated. If anyone from my village were to see these you would lose your freedom completely. I had been hoping they would appear in a less visible place."

"Rei, what are you talking about. I get what they are, but why would I lose my freedom?" Rei shook hid head sadly before answering.

"You were uke, which is why your mark is on your left shoulder and mine is on the right. This means that you will officially be considered the 'woman' in the relationship, and that means they would try to keep you in the village. You would be expected to keep your home decent, and...things"

"Rei, how about you cut the bullshit and tell me already."

"Fine. They'd try to make you stay so that we can start a family."

"But Rei, I didn't know your village was into adoption."

"They aren't."

"Then how could we raise a family?"

"Ummm...This is kinda hard to explain. These mating marks originated when our village was founded. It was done so that each villager would end up with his or her true love. However, even though it was frowned upon in other countries, if the mate marks indicated that two men should be together, then that's what happened. The village has therefore always been very open-minded about gay relationships. The only snag was the fact that at one stage there was a higher number of gay couples than normal ones, and our people were in danger of extinction. Our people evolved in certain ways. One of these ways is the fact that male neko-jin can make other males pregnant..."

"WHAT?" Kai's outraged shout cut Rei off mid-sentence.

"There is no way in hell I am having kids!" Rei sighed before continuing as if there had been no interruption.

"Another way is the fact that if a neko-jin is to mate with someone who isn't, they would also become one in order to keep the bloodline clear." At this point, Kai was looking very white, but Rei decided to give him all the bad news now. His final shocker was this.

"I didn't actually want to tell you this, but according to the first evolutional change you might have to...um...well..."

"I may have to WHAT Rei?" Kai ground out in a long-suffering voice.

"You may have to take a pregnancy test." Kai looked up at Rei with a look that plainly said 'Please tell me you're kidding'. Seeing the look, Rei sighed.

"In case you forgot, we had sex last night. There is a chance that you may be pregnant." Kai became, if it was possible, even paler before slumping towards the floor. Rei managed to catch him, and carried him bridal-style to the living room. The other Breakers were there, talking quietly. When they saw Rei carry Kai in, they all rushed to his side demanding explanations. After he told them the newest developments, they all went a delicate shade of green. Rei tried to stay positive and forced a cheerful expression onto his face.

"So, who's going to pick up the pregnancy test for Kai?"

So it was that Tyson, Max and Kenny ended up at the hotels pharmacy. Rei had insisted that they buy at least three, just so they could make completely sure. After buying the tests, the three blushing bladers rushed back to their hotel room. The easy part was then done, since it took them the other two weeks of their enforced stay to convince him just to take the test. He was in the bedroom, awaiting the results of the test while the others were lugging their bags out of the hotel. As Rei came upstairs to check on Kai, the afore mentioned blader staggered out of the room. He only said one thing before collapsing in a heap on the floor.

"I'm pregnant." As he rushed over to Kai, Rei's heart filled with dread. He couldn't believe this. Poor Kai. He hadn't asked for this. He hadn't even wanted or deserved this. As he picked up the alarmingly lifeless body of his mate, Rei shakily made his way to the bus where the others were waiting.

"Rei! What happened? Is Kai alright?" Looking at Tyson's concerned face Rei could only voice his thoughts aloud.

"He's pregnant." The others looked at him in shock. They heard a groan as Kai woke up.

"Wha...Rei? What happened?" He looked just like a puppy whose bone had been stolen by a trusted friend.

"You told me the result of the test and then just collapsed." Seeing Kai's eyes brim with tears, the others truly felt sorry for him.

"Kai?"

"Hm?"

"You do realize what this means don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that now we're going to have to go back to my village. They're probably the only people who can help with this. Unfortunately you can't have an abortion since that would kill you." To Rei's surprise, Kai glared at him.

"Listen. I didn't ask for this bloody kid and I don't want it, but that doesn't mean I'll be taking it out on the poor thing. It's not the baby's fault that it's there." Suddenly, the angry look faded, only to be replaced with a sad one.

"I'm sorry. I've just never approved of abortions, and the fact that you believe I would even think about it upsets me a bit."

"That's ok Kai. I just thought you might want to get rid of it since you didn't exactly go through that willingly." Rei looked VERY uncomfortable as he said this. Kai managed a small smile.

"You're right Rei, I'm not sure if I wanted that, but what's done is done. I know you didn't mean to do that to me, so I'm not mad at you. It's the only reason I forgave you. However, that doesn't alter the fact that everything has changed. And as I just mentioned, I have forgiven you." Rei's face brightened immeasurably.

"Thank you Kai. You don't know how much that means to me." They smiled at each other, and the tension finally broke. The rest of the team sighed in relief. Maybe things could still work out for Rei and Kai. It looked like the chances were that Kai would fall in love with Rei after all, but nothing was certain after Rei's loss of control.

Rei was thinking the same. All he needed now was to get Kai to trust him, and he might fall in love with his mate. The Breakers had already informed Mr. Dickenson about the situation between Rei and Kai. Rei had also given Lee a call to prepare him, although he didn't know that Kai was pregnant. He did however, know the possibilities. As a result, they were all on their way for a visit to Rei's village until the child was born.

The bus taking them to the airport was the one they used regularly, complementary from the BBA. The seating arrangement was slightly different however. The rest of the team took their usual seats, while Rei sat on the long backseat with Kai's head on his lap. The younger of the two was sleeping. Rei only knew small parts of what would happen. Kai would slowly develop neko-jin traits such as sharp teeth, eyes that could slit, and such things. He would start showing a bump in another three weeks. In a few more days he would develop morning sickness and start craving strange foods.

He would also feel the need to sleep and have sex regularly. Rei sure as hell didn't mind the last one, but he didn't know how Kai would handle it. He hadn't exactly been willing during their first time, so he wasn't sure what his koi would be doing about it. These were all problems to be solved when they reached the village. They boarded the plane early that morning and reached the neko-jin village that evening. It had also been agreed that none of them would mention the mate marks or the situation, since they didn't want the village elders finding out about it.

The only ones who knew about Kai and Rei being mated were the Breakers and Lee, and they had agreed to keep quiet about it because of how it happened. They felt a bit sorry for Kai who had been forced into it, but they also couldn't help feeling excited about the fact that Rei was finally going to settle down with Kai. They knew how he felt about the young captain, and they were determined to help him win Kai's heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaheira1000: There you go! The next chapter will come faster if I get more reviews! -wink wink-

Kai: That's known as blackmail!

Jaheira1000: And your point is?

Kai: O.O

Jaheira: ;P


	4. Chapter 4: Discovery

Jaheira1000: Hey there people! Sorry 4 the late update, but I had spyware on my computer, so I couldn't even get onto the net T.T ANYWAY, please remember to R&R! I actually tried to get Kai slightly back into character. Let me know if I did a good job. n.n

Disclaimer: It'll be a snowy day in hell before I own this show T.T

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER FOUR: Discovery

After they arrived at the Rei's village, he helped Kai out of the bus. The White Tigers were gathered there, ready to greet them. After exchanging greetings, they all made their way to Rei's home.

After getting settled in, they all made their way to the Elders' house. As they stepped inside, Kai felt undeniably nervous.

What if they were discovered? What if they saw the marks? The only think keeping him sane, was strangely enough Rei's calming presence.

He had finally managed to sort out his feelings for Rei. He loved the raven-haired neko-jin, but it would take time for him to become comfortable in his presence again. He trusted Rei, but his body seemed to recoil naturally every time he came close, as if fearing him. This was only to be expected, especially after being taken like that.

Shaking his head, Kai dragged his thoughts away from these morbid reflections and tuned into the conversation. Rei was currently introducing them all to the Elders'. After a while of talking, the bladers all decided to get in some training. To their surprise, Kai yawned. Glaring, he said.

"Let's use today to rest and get our strength back, and we can resume training tomorrow. The others nodded, and they started making their way back to Rei's house. Lee came up to Rei and enquired hastily.

"So, did you manage to convince him to take the test?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"Well, let's just say that you're going to be an uncle soon." Lee's eyes widened.

"That's going to be a big problem."

"No shit Sherlock." Kai had come up behind the other two bladers and caught them off guard.

"Kai, all he meant was that we're going to have to let the Elders' know eventually, because your going to need our doctors' expertise when you go into labour." Kai glared at him and stormed onto his room, banging the door behind him. Lee patted him on the shoulder sympathetically.

"Looks like the mood swings have started." Rei nodded his head slowly. Things were definitely going to get complicated…

The breakers had been staying at the village for a month now, and Kai was beginning to show. He was forced to resort to wearing baggy shirts to hide the increasing bump on his stomach.

He had also seemed to get more of his old, cold attitude back since the shock had worn off, but little did he know his next lapse would be occuring shortly. He was also still refusing to let them tell the Elders' about the pregnancy. The decision however, was taken out of his hands.

Since becoming pregnant, Kai had found himself feeling temperature changes more drastically than before. However, he still insisted on beyblade training as usual.

Today however, was a scorchingly hot day, and even the neko-jin who were used to warm weather were having trouble coping. Kai, who came from Russia, was definitely struggling in the heat, but he refused to accept it. He made them practice anyway.

As he was battling with Tyson, he felt himself getting dizzy. Seeing Kai sway slightly, Rei ran up to him, catching him moments before he hit the ground.

Seeing the way his mate was panting, made Rei panic. He lifted Kai into his arms and raced towards the doctor's home, completely forgetting about the marks and Kai's bump.

After doing a thorough inspection on Kai, the doctor made his way over to the others. He had a bright smile on his face as he made the announcement.

"There's nothing wrong with your friend. He just over-exerted himself. However, I have wonderful news!" They all looked at him in anticipation.

"We have a new brother. This young man is not only mated to someone in the village, he's also pregnant." Upon hearing this announcement, Rei remembered the things they had been trying to hide.

As the doctor went on about telling the elders and finding his mate, Rei was stressing out big time. He snapped back to reality when the doctor asked them to go and fetch the Elders'.

Naturally, the White Tigers (minus Lee) were shocked. They quickly complied with his request. Kai's mate had to be found fast, otherwise there would be huge problems.

The villagers all felt that a pregnant neko-jins partner had to look after them, especially during the pregnancy. Rei's mind was completely frozen. He knew there was no way out now, but he was more concerned about Kai's reaction when he found out that the Elders' knew about his pregnancy. After fifteen torturous minutes, the Elders' arrived. They wasted no time, but immediately started planning ways of finding his mate. Rei interrupted here.

"That's not necessary. We already know who his mate is." The Elders' looked surprised, but waited for his next move. In silence, he pushed the sleeve of his shirt away from his right side shoulder. The White Tigers all stared at Rei in surprise as he slowly started explaining what had happened. He did this so that they would realize that Kai wasn't in this willingly.

The Elders' nodded understandingly. They were glad that he had told them. Now they could help.

They were still very excited though, since all neko-jin absolutely adored children, but they realized that they would have to be very considerate towards their newest couple. This situation had arisen before in the past, but not very often. They knew the first step was to get Kai to trust them.

The White Tigers, however, were shocked beyond words. They had always thought of Kai as a tough-guy type. They would never have pegged him as uke.

After some talking, a shout was heard. Bolting upright, Rei was the first one out of the room. The shout had come from Kai's room. Upon entering, they were surprised to see Kai backed into the corner, while the doctor tried to come closer holding a needle.

Upon seeing the others enter the room he wasted no time in launching himself at Rei. He collapsed against his mate, sobbing hysterically.

The force of Kai's launch had knocked Rei over leaving him sitting on the ground with the younger teen in his lap. He made soft soothing noises, trying to reassure him. After a while, the sobs died down and Kai looked somewhat embarrassed. The same thought crossed everybody's mind. 'What a mood swing'. Rei smiled down at Kai.

"What happened Kai? Did he hurt you?" Rei threw a filthy glare at the doctor.

"N-No. I just…I don't like needles." Rei hugged him close and glared at the doctor again for scaring the young boy. The others watched on in confusion, but the elders smirked knowingly. They felt it was time they intervened. Lee's grandfather, Rai, stepped forward and addressed himself to Kai.

"Don't worry little one. We wouldn't dream of hurting you. We do not harm carriers." Kai looked at him curiously.

"Carriers?" Rai smiled.

"Carriers is a directly translated term that we use for those with kitten." Kai's eyebrow twitched and he immediately looked at them warily. How did they know? His eyes widened as he came to the realization. He was seen by a DOCTOR. Obviously he would have noticed Kai's pregnant state. He glared at Rei, knowing it had been his mate who had brought him here. Rei looked back in an apologetic manner. Sighing, he turned back to the Elder's.

"And what exactly are you planning to do now that you know?" He asked slowly. The Elder's smiled at him.

"As you rightly suspect, we cannot let you leave the village until the baby is born and at least a year old, but I'm sure it won't be so bad." Kai had a horrified expression on his face. They were right, he HAD been expecting this, but that didn't make it any easier to accept. He quickly tried to think of another option.

"What would happen if I tried to leave on my own?" The Elder's suddenly looked at him sternly.

"We would not allow it!" Kai's brow twitched again.

"Oh? And how were you planning on stopping me?" He taunted. Rei's eyes widened as he realized what Kai was doing. He was trying to anger the Elder's into revealing their counter-measures. He was snapped from his thoughts as Rai spoke again.

"We would have every neko-jin in the village keeping an eye on you. You would never have any privacy. I'm sure that neither of us wants that, but we are very protective of our carriers in this village. The reason is that we are not the only village in these woods and the others would not hesitate to kidnap our carriers." Kai probed a bit deeper. If he wanted to escape he would need to know all the dangers that might occur.

"Why would they kidnap the carriers from another village?" Rai looked very grave as he explained the next part.

"As I just mentioned, there are other neko-jin villages near this one. Our closest neighbour is the Black Lion Clan. They are a clan which consists of mostly males, but for some reason carriers are rare in their village. For this reason, they prey on the other villages. I don't think Rei has mentioned this, but carriers are very rare, even in our village. That is one reason why they capture neko-jin who are known carriers. A neko-jin will be able to become pregnant much more easily if they have already had one child. They then have the same chance of becoming pregnant a second time as an average woman." Kai turned a faint shade of green at this extra piece of information. He suddenly thought of something and looked up.

"But I thought Rei said a neko-jin could only mate once in their life-time. Another thing I would like to know is what they do with the first child since it obviously doesn't belong in their clan. Also, why not just kidnap ordinary females or woman?" Rai thought carefully before answering the next questions.

"Well, the children will be kept there until they are a year old before returning them to their original clans. It is true that neko-jin can only be mated once, but that rule only applies to the dominant in a relationship. If another neko-jin wishes to have the mate of another, they must fight for them. The victor will then be proclaimed the true mate of the submissive. As for your final question. The majority of the Black Lions are gay, therefore they have no reason to kidnap women. It is also even rarer to find a carrier who was not originally neko-jin." Right about here, Kai was cursing his bad luck. Not only was a carrier rare, being human made it even more difficult. Even so however, he had managed to become one on his first time.

Just great.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaheira1000: Remember to leave a review on your way out. Ja ne:P


	5. Chapter 5: I Love You?

Jaheira1000: Here you go peeps. Sorry it took so long to get it up…I lost internet access. Gomen! Anyway…I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I wish…

**Dedication: This Chapter is dedicated to KaiLover2006, Lioku and Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner. Thanx 4 getting me off my behind guys!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER FIVE: I Love You?

Rei also hadn't known half of what had just been discussed, but it only served to make him even more protective of Kai. He hugged his mate closer to himself as if trying to convince himself that he wasn't going anywhere. Kai suddenly thought of one last thing.

"Another thing I was wondering about. How would they be able to identify carriers?" Here, all the neko-jin looked distinctly uncomfortable. Rai answered somewhat self-consciously.

"At two months a carrier gets a certain...smell." Kai's eye twitched.

"A smell?"

"Yes. It's a way of discovering pregnancy in those of our clan. It's something only neko-jin smell, but it's very distinctive." Kai slowly turned to glare at Rei.

"And you were planning to tell me this when?" Everybody present cringed at the icy tone he used to ask the question. Lee quickly defended Rei.

"Relax Kai! Rei didn't know about that either. He left the village before those things were made known to us!" Rei threw Lee a look which plainly said 'THANK YOU!'

Kai's eyebrow twitched again and he stomped outside, obviously in a bad mood. Rei rushed out after him to try and calm him down. He instinctively started sniffing the air for a hint of his mates scent.

Even though Kai still had another two weeks to go before he developed the smell of a carrier he still had his own distinctive smell that Rei could pick up on. It was common between mates so that they couldn't lose track of them.

After finally tracing Kai's scent to a stream running past the village he started searching. He found his love sitting beside the stream with an unreadable expression on his face. He refused to let this deter him however. He silently sat down next to Kai and looked at him. He was simply staring out over the water, not even acknowledging Rei's presence. After a few more minutes silence, Rei decided to try and break the silence.

"Kai, let's go back. We should get some rest." His only reply was an icy glare. He tried again.

"Please Kai. Think of the baby." The look Kai shot him could have frozen hell over twice with its coldness alone.

"Leave me alone Rei." At least he had spoken to him. That was an improvement right? Wrong. Kai merely stood up and started walking away. Rei, however, didn't like being ignored. He grabbed Kai's arm to stop him, but froze when Kai glared at him again before growling out.

"Rei…let…go…of…me…NOW!" Rei reeled back slightly in shock. Kai took advantage of his shock to quickly disappear into the forest. Even with his new added weight he was very fast, so by the time Rei had recollected his bearings, Kai was gone…

Rei came trudging back into the village. He had searched for Kai all over, but to no avail. Kai had hidden his scent by travelling through water and so on, which mean he had figured out how Rei had been tracking him before that, so after hours of fruitless searching he returned to the village in the hopes that Kai would return soon.

He was silently hoping that Kai might already be back at the village, but when he reached the house where they were staying (The Elders' had given him and Kai their own place now that they were a family) and he noted the unlived-in air still around the place. The place would have a warmer atmosphere if there was actually somebody inside.

As expected, when he stepped inside, there was nobody there to welcome him home. Realizing how badly he had wanted Kai to be there only depressed him further and he sank down into one of the chairs in the kitchen.

He was feeling very helpless and concerned. Helpless because he couldn't even find his own mate, and concerned because of the other clan who claimed the mates of others.

Even if Kai hadn't developed a scent yet, all it would take is one glance of the mark on his shoulder for someone from the other clan to know he was a neko-jin by mate. He leaned his head on his arms in a gesture of defeat. If anything happened to Kai, he would never forgive himself…

Meanwhile, Kai had been wandering around the forest for a while when he registered that he was being followed. After another ten minutes of tracking back in the direction of the village, he was suddenly attacked.

His attacker was obviously a neko-jin, but he seemed much more aggressive than the ones from Rei's village. For that reason he assumed this was one of those from the other clan. The Black Lion's.

This day just kept getting worse.

He had instantly crouched into a defensive position when the other man had attacked him. He parried a few light attacks, but suddenly something happened to him.

His attacker had aimed a punch at his stomach, and his senses screamed that he couldn't be allowed to make contact. It would hurt his baby. His eyes turned amber and he turned his body just in time to avoid the attack.

The other neko-jin was obviously surprised by the manoeuvre as well as the change in his eye colour before something seemed to register in his mind. He retreated in a VERY suspicious manner, but Kai was too relieved to care. He and his baby were both okay and that's all that was important to him. He silently hugged his middle and slowly made his way back to the village…

After arriving back at the village, Kai was immediately fussed over. Even people he had never seen seemed to know he was a carrier and that he had been missing for most of the day. After seeing their reaction to his disappearance, he decided to keep the attack to himself for now.

He didn't think they would let him out of the village if they knew what had happened. It would probably be smart to stay out of the forest for a while. He figured that his attacker had somehow found out that he was a carrier and that could only spell trouble for him.

He decided to go back to his 'home' where Rei was probably waiting ready to lecture him.

When he stepped into the small, but cozy home he immediately felt slightly bad. Rei was sitting in a kitchen chair with his head buried in his arms on the table. He stepped over to his mate and put his hand on his arm lightly.

Rei's head shot up and he was amazed to see Kai standing there. After a few moments he snapped out of his daze.

Kai had focussed his eyes on the floor awaiting the lecture that he thought was sure to come, but instead felt Rei's arms encircle his slight frame in a hug. His face was cradled against Rei's neck and he was shocked to feel something wet drip onto his neck. Rei was crying. He felt very bad.

"Rei…what's wrong?" He felt Rei shift him slightly so that he was back on the chair with Kai on his lap.

"I was so afraid that something had happened to you. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. I love you so much." Rei's voice was choked with emotion and Kai's eyes widened slightly as he, for the first time, realized exactly how much he meant those words.

"I love you too Rei." Rei stopped crying from shock. He looked Kai in the eye, as if searching for lies. Finding none, he broke into a smile and lowered his head to capture Kai's lips in a sweet kiss that slowly turned more passionate.

Kai opened his mouth at the same time that Rei was considering asking for entrance. When they finally remembered that they had to breathe they pulled away from each other panting slightly.

Rei planted a small sweet kiss on Kai's forehead before picking him up bridal style. Kai immediately protested.

"Rei! What are you doing? Put me down!" Rei simply chuckled before carrying him to their bedroom. He put Kai on the bed before climbing in next to him. He felt Kai stiffen next to him but he simply put off the light and put his arm around Kai's waist to pull him closer against his front while Kai just grasped his shirt lightly.

He planted another soft kiss on Kai's forehead before whispering his goodnight. Kai relaxed after a while and wished Rei a good Night as well. And so the unusual couple drifted to sleep in each others arms…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaheira1000: Another chapter that I really seemed to like. Hmmmm…I seem to be getting a lot of those lately. I think I finally managed to get Kai back into character! What do you think? -Ends shameless begging for reviews- Ja ne :P


End file.
